A Night To Remember
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Thundercracker wants to make this night memorable to him and his lover. Will he succeed? TC x OC lemon. P.S. This is my first lemon fanfic in my fanfiction history. (G1 Thundercracker)


**Hello everyone, I just want to let you know that this is the the first lemon oneshot I have ever made. I do not own anything except my Oc and the plot. So, I hope it will turn out well.**

 **Just to let you know, :: (voice) :: represents comm-links.**

* * *

" What am I doing wrong?" growled Thundercracker to himself. He threw down his data pad in frustration, thinking that the advice from it was pointless for tonight is the BIG night! One false move could end his life! Well, not literally.

" Are going or not, Thundercracker?" a raspy voice that's high pitched demanded him. The blue seeker did't have look up from where he was lying to know who it was.

" Leave me alone Starscream," he sighed.

" And do what?" the red seeker questioned. " Go and watch your Earth dramas as you think about her. Obviously you are better than that!"

Thundercracker sighed again. He knew that despite his backstabbing demeanour, Starscream is right. After all, the both of them and Skywarp are trinemates. So he wouldn't have done this tonight if it weren't for him and Skywarp. Even if the purple and black seeker was going to tease him for his attempts.

" I don't know," he murmured. " What if she rejects me?"

Surprisingly, Starscream placed a servo on his trinemate's shoulder plate. " Thunder, trust me. She cares about you despite your frame and size. But as what humans would say 'love has no boundaries'."

The blue seeker can't help but smirk. Here, Starscream is giving him a supportive advice. And for once he is not lying! How does he know? Well first of all, they're trinemates. Second, Thundercracker couldn't help but detect sincerity in his voice. " Thanks Starscream."

" Good," the red seeker nodded. " NOW GET YOUR AFT OUT THERE AND GET HER!"

Thundercracker didn't need to be told twice as he transforms into his jet mode and took off.

* _A few minutes later*_

He reached the place he had promised her that he would come. But he decided to land at a spot where no one could see his form. Seriously, who would park a jet at a typical parking lot? So he decided to use a different approach. He prayed to Primus that he hoped this would worked.

imMeanwhile, a twenty year old girl was also getting prepared for a date. She's thinking of wearing something different than jeans with a T-shirt. She looked into the mirror which showed a reflection of her wearing a dark blue top with a long black skirt. She's not comfortable with short skirts! She let her shoulder length black hair down as she adjust her necklace. It had a thunderbolt on it.

' _What if he rejects the idea?_ ' she thought to herself.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

She snapped out of her thought to stare at the door of her house. She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. But if it's her date knocking at the door, she'll be shocked for he usually goes by the window rather than the door. She eyed the door suspiciously. She slowly opened the door and then...

PUNCH!

The stranger was knocked down while the girl pinned him with her foot. " W-what the slag did you do that for, Sonia!" The voice was a bit gruff with a hint of metal in it. The girl's eyes widened as she steps back, her back leaned against the wall.

" T-Thundercracker?" she stuttered in disbelief. The man got up slowly as he raised his hands in defence. He wore a light blue and white jumpsuit; with the Decepticon logo on the sleeves. His suit resembled the ones that are used for pilots in the military. His hair is jet black, short and a bit spiky. His facial features are sharp with a little subtle on his chin. What strikes the most were his eyes. They were russet red that can pierce right into your soul yet they're also calm and gentle for those who know.

Sonia approached him slowly. She reached her hand to caress his cheek. How soft yet rough it was! Thundercracker sighed as he closed his eyes to her touch. " I'm so sorry that I hit you!" she whispered as the man brought his arm to pull her into an embrace. He's so warm! He reassured her by rubbing her back. " You never told me that you could fight," he chuckled.

Embarrassed, she looked up at him. " Well, when one live alone, one must know how to defend herself. But Thundercracker?"

" Yes?"

" H-how?"

" Holoform," he winked. Sonia's confused. " Holo-what?"

" Holoform," he corrected her. " It helps us to blend into your Earth's environment so that you humans don't have to 'freak out'. It's basically like the holograms in the sci-fi movies you lend me."

" But," said Sonia. " How come I can feel you even though it's a human hologram of you? Shouldn't my hand go right through you?"

Thundercracker shook his head. " Nope. All part of the disguise. Thank Primus, for if it weren't for that, I won't be able to do this."

Before she could ask, Thundercracker pulled her into a kiss. Sonia was shocked at first, but the relaxed as she melts into it as he wrapped both arms around her waist while she did the same but to his neck. He teased her a bit by licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gladly, she parted a bit when she felt his tongue which they both had a little duel with the seeker dominating inside of her. Both of their lips made a 'smooch' sound as they part, saliva trailing down. Sonia blushed.

" I want to kiss you," she breathed.

" You already are." He said it huskily as he kissed a trail down her neck which tickled her.

" No," she giggled. " The real you."

Thundercracker paused for a moment. She wanted him. A Decepticon! And she wanted to kiss him in his bipedal mode. He smiled and said, " Alright, but we'll have to walk because there were other humans in the area when I came here."

" Okay," she nodded in agreement.

So the both of them walked uphill where Sonia saw a blue F-15 Eagle jet. No one else was in the area, making the jet exposed. She ran up towards it, forgetting that the vehicle was bigger than her. She hugged the nose of the jet before she stroked the wings. The jet shuddered and purred under her touch while the holoform is doing is best not to show emotions. Sonia smirked.

" Come on, TC~" she cooed, calling him by his nickname. " You know you can't hide forever."

Suddenly, the holoform flickered, then disappeared. Suddenly, the jet started to shift as the metal whirled and fold as Sonia got down to watch the transformation with amazement. Soon, the jet is no longer there but now a bipedal form of a robot that stood thirty-two feet as he kneeled down. He lowered a servo for her to climb on as he brought her up to his face-plates.

Lovingly, she kissed him passionately as he wrapped his fingers around her carefully afraid that she might be crushed under his servo's pressure. How his spark is leaping with joy! He still can't believed that he would find love this way and to top it, with an organic! No femme from Cybertron to give so much to him than this human femme. His shuts his optics to savoured this moment.

The humming of his spark made Sonia smile. She wanted to reach out and touch it, showing how much she cared about him. She doesn't care that he's a transformer or a Decepticon! The both of them pulled apart with the blue seeker gesturing her towards his chassis where his spark chamber's located. Carefully, she crawled at the tip of his servo to watch him open his spark chamber, revealing the pulsing electric blue of his spark.

" Wow," she murmured. She wanted to reach out, but she's afraid of hurting him. Thundercracker saw this and smiled.

" It's okay Sonny," he assured her with her nickname. " When a mech likes a femme, their sparks merge. In this case, my spark is pulsing because of you."

" It's beautiful," she whispered. She looked at him before lowering herself towards his chassis, closed to his spark and gently ran her fingers through it. A whining sound came out of him before Sonia could stop. Soon she could hear him panting. ' _If stroking his spark could make him do that...I wonder what will happen if I lower my whole body into it'_ she thought.

Suddenly without really thinking, she puts her whole hand into it. The electricity started wrapping themselves around her, urging her to move forward. During this, she could hear the blue seeker shuddering and screaming in Cybertronian which she is not sure what it meant but it sounded like something good. Then, she lunged herself into his spark chamber and Thundercracker let out a cry of excitement. Sonia loved the way the electricity covered her body, caressing every part of her body without harming her. She let out a moan of pleasure that was going through her body.

" Doing okay, TC?" she asked.

" I haven't felt this way in millions of years," he gasped.

The young woman smiled and started snuggling into his brilliant blue spark. He's so warm. Afraid that she might fall asleep, she quickly but carefully climbed out of his spark chamber as he closed it. " That...was amazing!" she said as she crawled back onto his servo.

" Like I said, I haven't felt this way in millions of years. I don't think anyone, mech or human could do that to me," he whispered as his cooling fans kicked in, a Cybertronian version of a blush.

Sonia tried to hold back a squeal, thinking how cute he looked!

Before she could move further, she noticed her skirt had been trapped by his spark chamber. She tried to pull but somehow it's sealed shut. She saw Thundercracker's faceplate shifts into an evil grin. " Trouble?"

" Could you please let go?"

He shook his head as he gently chided her. " Well, it's payback for punching me."

She pouted. He chuckled darkly that made her turned on as he brought his face down towards her. He slowly kissed her stomach, bringing her top slightly above her which exposed her bra that was electric blue with white lightning stripes. The seeker smirked.

" A special occasion?"

" Since, it's our date," she blushed, trying to hide her face but his index finger stopped her. " Don't hide from me, Sweetspark. You're beautiful."

He pulled her top and skirt away, leaving her exposed in her undergarments and her necklace. Slowly, teasingly, he stripped her gently to take off her bra then her underwear. Sonia's face was flushed red as her naked body was close to the seeker's metallic lips. Suddenly, she gasped in pleasure as she felt his glossa; a Cybertronian tongue, licking her as if she were a delicious treat.

" Thundercracker!" she exclaimed. Thundercracker smiled and then gently transformed so that she was in his cockpit. Then, he activated his holoform but this time, he's naked. When Sonia saw him, her knees became wobbly thinking that she would faint. Thundercracker smirked as he pulled her close. " Like what you see?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

" Hell yes!"

Sonia smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back with more force with his tongue battling hers in their mouths. He felt his erection growing by the minute. He bends down and nuzzled her breast, hearing her giggle by his act. He began to lick her nipples while his other hand teased the lower region where her wet cave was found. Hearing her moan in pleasure, it indicated that he is doing a good job. He kissed her stomach as his head lowered down towards her nether region, which was dripping with excitement.

" Getting excited?" he breathed at the wet cave.

" Oh God, TC! Which movie did you watch to learn all this?" she moaned. The seeker looked up and winked.

" Plenty."

He continued by pushing his tongue inside of her, making her whimpered. She tasted sweet! He couldn't help but delve deeper into her until she reached her climax. He stopped and look at her with a mix of both concern and seriousness.

" Sonia," he sighed. " Are you nervous?"

She shook her head. " No because I've been waiting for this. I want you to be my only one. I love you, Thundercracker."

He gave her a loving smile before giving her a kiss. " Okay, but I will be gentle. If it hurts, tell me when to stop. I may be a Decepticon but I do not hurt femmes in my life."

With that, he entered her.

" Thundercracker!" she exclaimed.

Tears were forming in her eyes by the sudden force in her. The seeker noticed this and kissed her tears as he looked at her guiltily. " I am hurting you?" he asked in a whisper. Sonia reassured him with a kiss on the cheek while her hands got tangled in his messy jet-black hair.

" No, no! I was just shocked. I trust you. The pain will go away. Could you um...move a little?"

He nodded as the thrust into her gently, hearing her moan out his name, as well as he is with her. He locked his lips again with her as they kissed passionately while the seeker picked up the pace. He never thought that it would be this way! " TC..." she whispered.

" Yeah?"

" I love you so much. I love you more than everything in this world," she gasped.

Thundercracker smiled and whispered, " I love you more than anything in the universe."

The both of them reached their climax with Sonia feeling hot liquid leaking inside of her. The two of them collapsed next to each other, panting with sweat rolling down their bodies. Sonia cuddled close to him while he wrapped his arms around her with him nuzzling her at the crook of her neck. Before Thundercracker could say anything, he felt her steady breathing and saw her eyes closed.

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead to bid her goodnight before settling himself into recharge.

The next morning, the blue seeker woke up from his recharge. He looked down at the woman in his arms. He sighed from the activities they did last night. Last night was a night to remember. He wondered what will they do after this. Before he could think-

:: TC? TC? TC! Hey TC, are you up? :: an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted him. He groaned in frustration as he switched on his comm-link.

:: What do you want, Skywarp? :: he asked his trinemate irritably.

:: Did you you do it? Did you pleased her? :: the purple seeker asked him slyly. In the background, he could also hear a snicker from his other trinemate, Starscream.

:: Yeah, yeah I did it :: he replied grumpily. :: Is that all you wanted to asked? Has Megatron said anything about my disappearance? ::

:: Nope. Screamer's got it covered so that you could take your time with her ::

In the background Thundercracker could hear Starscream yelling not to call him 'Screamer'. He shook head. He comm-linked to Starscream, thanking him for stalling Megatron before he gets back which the red seeker said that he wanted to get back to him for becoming leader. The blue seeker switched off his comm when he felt her stirred from her sleep.

" Hi," she greeted him shyly.

" Hi Sweetspark," he smiled.

" Was that Skywarp?" she asked.

" Yeah, asking if we did it or not. I swear to Primus, he's going to blackmail me at some point. Don't get me started on Starscream!"

She giggled. " Still, it's kinda sweet of them to check on you."

" So," he rubbed the back of his neck to change the subject. " Do you want to go for a flight?"

" Yes please!" she nodded enthusiastically. " Last night was the best night I ever had! Thank you, TC!"

He chuckled. " No problem. Now let's get you home to get ready before our next date."

THE END

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope it's okay since it's my first lemon and my first TC x OC. Please correct me if there's any error or to improve the next time I write a lemon ;)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
